13 court guard squads
by ronnyc123
Summary: The quincy was is over and new captains rise in the ranks now as the captain of squad 13 Ichigo and the other captains both new and old face treats from the world of the living, hell and perhaps even form heven itself. do not own bleach or any charecter belonging to any anime, book or show
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the captains new and old**

 **New story of my take on after the end of the thousand year blood war so read and enjoy. Also if you have an idea for more zanpakuto then I would love to add them to my list because the captains and lieutenants are not safe in this story not even Ichigo is safe and even if he dies the story will move on without him now read and enjoy. Also this story can turn into a crossover as the zanpakuto and there wielders that I made up from other anime are in the list and will be added randomly but will not have memories of there past so they'll just be soul reapers. This does not mean that what happened in there world has happened in the world of the living it will be explained later.**

Head captain Shunsui Kyoraku a brown haired man with one eye and the beginning of a beard wearing a straw hat and a pink flowerd kimono over the soul reaper uniform with 2 swords sheathed at his waist a tachi and a wakizashi, stood thinking as he waited for the 2 new captains of squads 4 and 8. **Its been 3 long years since that disaster but we are finally at full strength again. With being able to convince Love to return as the captain of squad 7 and Ichigo taking over the 13th we can finally take a breath with Captains Akihiko Kayaba taking over the 4th and Matsu Ijichi taking over the 8th. Lieutenant Abarai is almost ready to be a captain but he needs time to cool his head before takeing over a division.**

Standing behind him are his 2 lieutenants the first is Nanao Ise a woman with long black hair pinned back with bangs that hang to the right side of her face while wearing the stander soul reaper uniform and glasses covering her eyes. The second is Genshiro Okikiba an elderly man with his hair combed back and a large mustache and a black streak in his hair.

Standing next to the head captain on his left is squad 2 captain and leader of the stealth force, Suifeng **.** Behind her is her lieutenant Barechiyo Omaeda

Then next to lieutenant Omaeda is the lieutenant of squad 4 Isane Kotetsu.

Then next to her stood Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six and the head of the kuchiki clan. Standing behind him was his lieutenant Renji Abarai

Next to Renji in the leutenants spot stood the new lieutenant of squad 8 takeing bach her spot is Lisa Yadomaru

Then there was squad 10 captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Behind him was his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto

Then there is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Behind him is his lieutenat Akon

Then standing on his right is the squad 3 captain Rojuro Otoribashi. His lieutenant is Izuru Kira.

Then theres squad 5 captain Shinji Hirako. His lieutenant is Momo Hinamori.

In squad 7 there stood Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba waiting for his new captian.

Then in squad 9s spot stood Kensei Maguruma and his lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna.

Then theres squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame.

Then in his old friends place the new captian Ichigo Kurosaki and his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

Then the door opened to show the new captains first was captian Kayaba a skinny man with steel gray hair with the standerd soul reaper uniform with the captain coat handing from his shoulders. The odd thing was that he had to swords one was a broad sword on his waist and another one straped to his arm that clicked at the ropes kept it from falling out of its sheath. The man walked and took his place at squad 4 as the head captain thought. ' **He is a lot like me when it comes to games but he'll lead squad 4 well. Even if he views the job as a game.'**

Then theres the man behind him the new squad 7 captain Matsu Ijichi a man who had no sword on him but wears a long captians coat that almost touched the ground and a white hood from under his uniform with bandiges rapped around his armes. **'Him I no next to nothing about he showed up out of the blue a few weeks ago asking to take the captians exam. The paper work shows he from squad 13 but he never had rank and Jushiro never said anything about him. Its possible that he was just unoticed untill he gained bankai. But a soul reaper with no sword and a master of hand to hand at his level should have been heard of.'**

Turning as the 2 captains took there place Head captian Kyoraku said. "Today I am sending 2 captians on a mission to the world of the living to help sign the treaty with the remaining quincy thanks to the work of captian Kurotsuchi they can kill hallows and send them to the soul society. The captains I'm sendind to escort a member of centrel 46 are captians Kurosaki and captain Kayaba you will leave in 3 hours time untill then dismissed. Then captains Hirako and captain Kuchiki will go to Hueco mundo to talk to the queen about future progress."

 **Hope you like the story so tell me your thought dont worry action will come soon but you must first know the new world that has been going on sence the Quincy war and i dought all quincy died this time so they still live.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back and heres ch 2**

Chapter 2 the allies are made part one

In a large room Ichigo and Kayaba sat a a large table next to a member of central 46's attendants who was outlining the treaty with Ichigo sitting on his right and Kayaba on his left. Ichigo was bored and looking over at Kayaba he saw that he was the same despite the neutral expression on his face the way his left hand was tapping the table showed his boredom. On the other side of the table sat Uryu Ishida and 2 of the 4 last surviving Sternritter. On his left is Meninas McAllon who had a small smile as she listened to the talk and on his right is Candice Catnipp who on the other hand looked bored out of her mind. Ichigo mulled over the events after the war after Yhwach's death despite Yhwach's intent when he made Uryu his successor Uryu was for all intent and perpuses the new king of the Quincy and with the old one abandoning them and dead the last where quickly surrendering while others still loyal to Yhwach stood down when his chosen successor told them to surrender. When Uryu started talking about peace with the Soul society many Quincy spoke out against this believing that the soul reapers would kill them to protect the balance. But then Mayuri showed up.

* * *

 **Flash back 3 years ago**

"listen to me" Uryu said to the Quincy who had started to yell about the idea of peace with the soul reapers. They where in a compound surrounded by walls made of Sekkiseki stone to keep the Quincy from attacking but there where some soul reapers there to help keep the peace.

"No you listen" Candice yelled with an irritated look on her face. " Our power destroys hollows and sooner or later hollows will attack the Quincy because of our power and we will be forced to kill the hallow to survive and then the soul reapers will be forced to kill us to protect there precious balance and worse with out his majesty to give the power of the letter will be wiped out." Then turning to the remaining Quincy who had heard her words she said and continued with a viscous smirk as some of soul reapers put there hands on there swords. "So we need to fight now when there weakened." The group started towards the gates that was guarded by both Uryu and Quincy loyal to him and the soul reapers with Ichigo who was with Chad and and Orihime where there to help Uryu keep the peace. Then behind them the gates opened.

Then much to her and the other Quincys shock and fear powerful spirit pressure fell on the group as a voice full of boredom and annoyance was heard. "Honestly your power to destroy hollows a problem is that really what all the shouting and whining is about?"

The soul reapers made 2 lines for the captain of squad 12 to pass. Behind him where 2 soul reapers carrying an unconscious Bambietta Basterbine who was vary much alive.

Uryu said in a neutral voice that held an undertone of anger at the man. "Kurotsuchi despite there actions they made a valid point whats to stop this war from starting up again later or worse you and the other soul reapers wiping my people out now."

Orihime said in a worried voice. "Uryu." But before she could continue Chad said. "No Orhime Uryu's right whats to stop the soul reapers from wiping them out now even if we do back them up it would be a losing battle the soul reapers have over a dozen captain class fighters and even if Ichigo helped the Quincy they have 5 there completely out gunned and out numbered and even if they let them go now hollows will be attracted to them because of there powers and the Quincy will be force to defend themselves and then soul reapers will be forced to attack in order to maintain the balance they don't have a win situation here."

Orihime had a sad look on her face as she looked at the Quincy despite the bravo even she could see the looks of fear and uncertainty on there faces and thought with sadness. 'They believe that they'll be wiped out no mater what they do.'

Then Mayuri sighed and reached into his coat and said as he pulled out a vile and threw it a Uryu how almost dropped it. "With this they'll be able to kill hallows and send the souls to where they belong." This news shocked the surrounding Quincy some where skeptic while others looked like they where daring to hope.

Holding a vile with dark liquid in it Uryu narrowed his eyes at it and glared at Mayuri and said in a suspicious tone. " And how do we know this will work or worse have some sort of side effects or is it some poison you want to see at work?"

Mayuri looked annoyed and said in the same voice. "Of course it will work after all you where the first test subject."

Uryu looked shocked and said. "What when did you even use this on me?"

Mayuri then said in his lecture voice. "The second time I stabbed you with Ashisogi Jizo when you first came to the soul society despite the Quincy no longer holding my interest. I was overjoyed to finally complete my experiment on your race and with my Surveillance Bacteria I was able to monitor you and gained valuable data. At first I was disappointed when you seemingly lost your ability's forever but then I not only learned that Quincy could regain there ability's witch re sparked my interest in your race then when you went to Hueco Mundo I saw that my experiment was a success as you rampaged against the hollows so I monitored the souls and saw that the hollows you slayed had indeed continued as tho a soul reaper had slain them." Then shaking his head as tho he was talking to a child and said. "Honestly why do you think the soul society has allowed you to keep fighting hollows despite what your power would normally do and even with Kurosaki no longer able to protect you.

* * *

 **Back to the present  
**

Ichigo then thought about the treaty. Looking at the table that held not only a document that Uryu and the central 46 member would sign but also a large black orb with purple circles on it. The orb was know a the Auswahlen witch will allow all the Quincy marked with it to gain a vollstandig so long as they train for it. The treaty allow for the Quincy to have the Auswahlen so that they have captain class soldiers the treaty also narrows it so that the Quincy would only have 26 sternitter among other things.

After a few minutes Uryu and the central 46 member signed the treaty. As everyone else left Uryu walked over and shook Ichigos hand and said. "Its been to long Ichigo glad to see being a captains going good for you."

Ichigo smirked and said. "Being a captains all well and good but hows being a king?"

Uryu just slumped and said in a tired voice. "Tiring beyond belief."

 **I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter review pm tell me your thoughts and if you have quincy idea and powers let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Quincy**

 **Sorry its been a while readers hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also my grammar is terrible I do my best but I depend heavily on my spell check for this. This chapter is for explaining the Quincy and the change they went trough**

Uryu walked down a hallway with Bambietta fallowing close behind him. Soon he walked through an opening that lead into a balcony showing a large city. This was the new home for the Quincy. Dubbed new Wandenreich by the civilian Quincy, the city was large mostly full of large 5 story buildings used mostly for housing.

In the center was a large square building in the center that had 4 towers. This was the palace used to hold the Quincy leaders. The towers had sniper Quincy with rifles instead of bows.

To the East of the Palace was a large 5 story building with several fields surrounding it. This is Militarakademie the Quincy equivalent Shin'o Academy where new Soldat and Jagdarmee are trained to fight.

To the west of the Palace is a large domed building. This is the Quincy's department of research and development to help develop more weapons and equipment for the Soldat and Jagdarmee.

To the North was a large Senkaimon big enough for a large number of soldiers to go through. This was built so that in case of attack weather it be against Wandenreich or the soul society. The other could send help quickly. Uryu wasn't dumb he had several explosives on the gate incase the soul society tried to attack instead of help. This helped put the Quincy at ease do to their unease with the soul reapers.

All of this was surrounded of by a large cave system. The rock was made out of a material similar to Sekkiseki rock keeping them hidden from the hallows.

In the south was the gate a small opening that lead to the out side where several farms make food for the Quincy. The opening was small only big enough for 3 maybe 4 people to get through at a time. Good for stopping a large enemy from getting through.

The Quincy military Was comprised of 2 groups the Soldat who act as soldiers to the Sternritter, who act as captains. There are 26 battalions of Soldat under the Sternritter with 6 units in each battalion.

Then the Jagdarmee. Originally a hunting group in Wueco Mundo now acting as scouts, Sensors, and Snipers. There primarily a long range fighting squad. While all Quincy are adapt long range fighters. The Jagdarmee take it much farther a single Jagdarmee sniper can hit a hallow in the eye from one side of Hueco Mundo to the other.

 **There's the whole military might of the Quincy right now. Review Yhwach see's it in your future.**


End file.
